How to Save a Life
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Dean sighed and he walked in closer to Jo. He guessed that all he would was just tell her how he felt with just the simplest actions. T for language.


**How to Save a Life**

**Author's note: ****hey! This is my newest Dean and Jo story…I hope you read and review it!**

**Summary: ****Dean sighed and he walked in closer to Jo. He guessed that all he would was just tell her how he felt with just the simplest actions.**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Okay Jo, before we go on this hunting gig, there are some rules I want you to know." Dean said as he sat down on the rock hard couch in the hotel room Jo and Dean were staying in. Sam had a serious injury and was in the hospital for a few days. Dean bumped into Jo who was investigating the same hunting job as he and they decided to work together. Jo sat on the couch beside him and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh so now this is boot camp?" Dean looked at her and had a very stern look in his eyes.

"Don't be such a wiseass…just shut up and listen or you'll be doing this by yourself." Jo nodded her head and stared at him blankly. Why were things suddenly so awkward? Was he trying to hide his feelings by acting like he was from the army? Or was he making it awkward hoping that she would leave?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

"First of all, when you're in my car, it's House Rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. And if you do anything to ruin or damage my car, I'll skin you right to the bone. Second of all, you're going to let me do the dirty work and you'll stay where I tell you to go and you'll stay out of trouble. Is that understood?" Jo rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes mother I think I'm well aware of that. Now will you actually tell me some real rules about this hunting job instead of telling me all this bullshit?!" Dean blinked in an uneasy surprise. Was Jo getting infuriated at him? What was he doing that was pissing her off so much?

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Dean sat down beside her and looked into her angered eyes and saw that she just wasn't angry; she was livid. The only time he ever saw her like this was when she found out the true fate of her father and the involvement that Dean's father, John had. Dean sighed irately and looked into her eyes.

"What the hell is your issue?" Jo looked away from Dean, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That's not your business." Dean's voice began to slowly rise as he talked. He couldn't help it, but it just happened.

"Hell, it is my business! I come and I drag you literally off the streets so you can work with me and what do you do? You're acting like a PMS bitch! So tell me what the hell is wrong!" Jo continued to not look into his eyes and she forced back tears.

"That's the issue."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

Dean's anger began to die down into confusion and hurt. He was why Jo was mad? He was why she was becoming so distant from him? Dean had a look of worry on his face and he put his hand on her knee, which not only made her look back, but also made her knee tingle to his touch. Dean sighed.

"Jo, please tell me what's wrong. I thought you wanted to go on this hunting gig with me." Jo tightened her lips and she got up from the couch and she stood staring at him and let a single tear stroll down her cheek.

"You think that I don't know what I'm doing Dean? I know what I'm doing. I know the rules. I don't need you to tell me. But don't go around treating me like shit because I don't deserve it! You take me here and you treat me like I'm some slob who can't handle herself. I can handle myself more than you could Dean!" Jo broke down crying and she cried into her hands. Dean got up off the couch and he hugged her tightly.

"Jo…is this still about your dad?" Jo didn't answer through her muffled cries, but he felt her nod his head. Dean sighed and he looked into her eyes.

"Jo…I know that you probably hate me…and my dad…for what happened to your father. But I didn't have anything to do with that. I was a kid when all that happened." Jo nodded her head, but her eyes were full of frustration.

"But why wouldn't you tell me about this? Why would you keep this a secret from me?" Dean looked into her eyes and had a great amount of care in them.

"Jo…I never knew about it."

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Jo felt an uneasy shake in her stomach. All this time, she accused Dean of not telling her about her father…and he didn't even know. It came as a shock to him just as much as it did to her. Jo backed away from him slowly and she wiped away her tears, feeling stupid.

"Oh God…I feel so stupid. I didn't know that." Dean nodded his head, wishing that he could be a deep kind of guy like Sam was so he could tell Jo how he feels about her, but he didn't know what to say unless it was 'do you have a condom?' or 'what's your number?' With Jo it was completely different.

"Jo its okay…it's over." Jo nodded her head and looked down at her feet. _**It's over…what the hell was that, Dean!? **_ Dean thought to himself, thinking he just made things worse. Dean sighed and he walked in closer to Jo. He guessed that all he would was just tell her how he felt with just the simplest actions.

"Jo…before we start this job, there's something that I want to tell you." Jo nodded her head, and wiped away the last of her tears and watched him walk closer to her.

"What is it Dean?" Dean was right in front of her and he pulled her into him and he kissed her passionately. They remained like that for many minutes, until he finally let go of her and he smiled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Jo smiled happily, knowing her loved her back and they went back to kissing. Everything was suddenly so perfect.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_


End file.
